Ghosts
by koji3
Summary: AU:They was born with the gift to see what others couldn't.


An: need to get this out of my system. Please r+r.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't have

Warnings: yaoi, mild cursing, torture and maybe some other stuff.

Pairings: ryouxbakura and malikxmarik (maybe???)

~**~*~*~*~**~

Chapter One:Nights and Shops

~**~*~*~*~**~

They always haunted him. No matter what he did they always came back. Prehaps it was because he was one of the few living beings who could see them. That didn't mean he didn't wished they would leave him and he hated himself for those selfish thoughts. How many times had he been told he was given a gift and he should be proud that he could help others this way. Only was he really helping them or was he just being used. He remembered when he was younger and had walked in on his parents yelling at each other. Thats when it had all began.

Besides his mother he had seen a figure of a man he had never met before laughing as he watched his father call his mother a whore. He had then ran out yelling at the stranger telling him not to laugh at his mother. Only his parents couldn't see anyone else in the room. The stranger had looked at him then and smirked mouthing the words ' I caught you' then vanished. His mother thought him crazy, his father knew the truth. He was sent to live with his aunt after that. Thats when life became hell.

He really had no choice in a way. His damn guilt made him stay, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe he could ever excape. After all hadn't his aunt said it was his destiny?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... I see. So you think your ex-husband who died 2 years ago has started to haunt your house to spite you?"

Nervoiusly the young woman nodded. She had brown hair that was tyed in a bun and could at best be discribed as mildly pretty. She was also scared shitless. 

" So why did he wait 2 years to come back to haunt you?" Though he already knew the answer but figured he might as well see what she thought.

" Well you see when he died my friend Drew gave me these wards to protect me from spirits. Only I guess they stopped working for now." 

Mentally snickering Ryou tried to ignore the laughing face of her dead ex-husband. He knew from experience that if ghosts wanted to haunt you nothing could keep them away. Nodding at her he asked her his next question trying to keep a straight face.

" So what did he do that made you think it was him haunting you?" Seeing her blush he glared at the rat who was her ex-husband. Sigh. Why are ghosts so perverted?

" Well he- he –" Leaning forward she whispered what he did in my ear looking like she wanted to die on the spot. Raising his eyebrow at the ghost next to him Ryou tsked. What a vulgar man he was.

" So you see it could only be him who would do that. Do you know what I should do? I don't feel safe knowing he can see me at any time. Even in the shower!"

" I'm sorry but I can't help you. If you want I could let him talk to you. You could fnd out why he's been...em doing the things he's been doing to you and ask him to stop."

Seeming to think about it she nodded. Closing his eyes he gave off a performance that would bring tears of joy to his aunts eyes and let her ex posess him.

{Hello Sheile.}

" Tank? Is that really you?"

{ Yes.}

" Oh my. Well I never-Oh dear. Why!" Gasping she looked as if she was going to faint. Taking pity on her Ryou prodded Tank to answer her question. You could say he was now a spirit and Tank was the living being. Sighing he walks over to Sheile and leans on the back of her chair. It wasn't like she could see him.

{ I missed you babe. I want you back. Is that so wrong?}

Snickering he covered his mouth. The man was a real pro. He could feel it.

" But Tank your dead! Plus I'm already married! Though we have seperated. I'm not sure why. He said I was cheating on him or something."

Giving her a pleading expression he reached out and clasped her hands.

{But babe I need you. Why else would I have come back from the dead.}

Seeing her weaken Ryou muttered under his breathe and left them alone. Coming back 12 minutes later he saw they had struck up a agrrement of sorts and repossed his body kicking Tank out. Blinking Ryou touched his mouth. Strange he didn't remember tasting anything that had pepermint in it. Raising his eyebrow at her he just shrugged. He really didn't want to go there.

" So I take it your satisfied." Seeing her eager nod Ryou continued. " Your payment will be 20,000 yen." Grinning at him she pushed the money into his hand. Ryou had the strangest feeling that he could asked her for her house right now and she wouldn't have minded. 

" I heard you were really good from my friend. At first I was afraid you would be some crook and this was a big mistake but now I'm really glad I came. Thank you!" Leaving she practicly glowed. Freaky. Seeing Tank had left as well (probably to follow Sheile home) he sat back down in my chair.

" So what was the real reason he did he wait 2 years to haunt her. And I want the truth mind you."

Turning Ryou grinned at his friend Yugi and struggled not to laugh.

" Turns out he didn't actually wait 2 years. He was always there. Only she thought he was her husband. Which is also why he left." Snickering Yugi gave him a what-can-you-do-about-crazy-people look. Giving up Ryou laughed. It really was quite funny. 

Getting up Ryou put up the close sign on his shop. Going to the back room he got out a drink from his cooler.

" What no drink for me?"

Giving Yugi a look Ryou took a sip of his coke.

" Last time I heard ghosts can't have drinks Yug."

" My bad. I must have forgot."

Yugi never forgot anything. Glancing at his friend Ryou remembered how they had first met. Yugi had been 16 when he had died. He had been murdered in an ally and robbed of everything. Even his clothes. Tightening his grip on the can Ryou could still remember the lost look on the teens face all those years ago. He had had no choice but to let Yugi stay with him. They had been friends ever since. Amazing enough Yugi didn't blame his killer for anything. Then agan Yugi always did forgive you no matter what you did.

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of someone knocking on his dooe. Rather loudly he might add. Exchanging confused looks him and Yugi went to chack out what it was.

Openng the door Ryou didn't spare the person a glance.

" Go away I'm closed, Come back tomorrow."

About to close the door Ryou hadn't expected the person he stick his foot in the way. Forcing the door open the sexiest stranger Ryou had ever seen walked. Looking Ryou up and down he frowned at the gypsy get up.

" Sorry but I want to see you know not tomorrow Madem Zing." Hearing the scorn in his voice Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances. He had the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen soon. 

" I'm here from Tam magazine and I have to do an article on the mysterious Madem Zing. I'm Bakura." His manners gave off the air of command that he would get his article written no matter what. Oh boy. 

" Well Ryou good luck! Are you going to tell him or will you pretend to be a girl in front ot him as well?"

Damn Yugi! He was probably laughing his ass off right now, Ryou guessed. 

" Why the hell would I tell him?" He whispered back.

" Well he might find out if your not careful. He looks like the type to always know all your secrets. That would be bad for business though. The clients wouldn't want to find out you were lying to them now."

" Your point being?"

" Excuse me but who are you talking to?"

Eeping Ryou squeked. " No one."

" Uh huh."

There it was. That look that yet another person thought he was crazy. Oh well. Still Yugi did have a point Ryou realized. It would be bad if the clients found out that Madem Zing was actaully a guy instead of a girl. Well aunt always said t was bad to lie but people were more comfortable if they thought you were a girl when you did this kind of thing. It was like some unwritten law.

" I don't have all day."

Ryou was suddenly feeling an intence dislike for the stranger. Damn Yugi for bringing up something that made him feel jumpy. He could just see his aunts face if she found out he had feiled in disgraise. He really needed an asprin. He hated when his imagination got the better of him. Bakura probably wasn't that big of a threat. Glancing at Bakura's hard face he hoped he wasn't wrong. Didn't help that Yugi was sniggering at him in the background as well.

~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~

An: sorry but i couldn't think of how to end this chapter so i rambled on. *sigh* i really should update one of my others stories shouldn't I.


End file.
